There is provided, in accordance width an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for adaptive image generation. The apparatus includes at least one non-radiating sensor, mountable on a body, for detecting body movements and producing signals related to the body movements, and a processor configured to receive the signals and generate an image, wherein the generated image is adapted according to the detected body movements.
The processor may include a filtering unit for filtering noise from the received signals, the unit having an adaptive filtering element, and an image generator for providing the generated and adapted images from the filtered and received signals. The filtering unit may include linear elements and non-linear elements, and may be a neural network.
In one embodiment, the non-radiating sensor is an accelerometer. There may be two sensors for producing signals related to movement of a head and body. The generated image may include a geometric pattern, such as a tiled floor or parallel stripes, or it may include a view from real life.
There is also provided, in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for augmented reality, which includes at least one sensor mountable on at least one part of a body for producing signals from movements of a body part, and a processor for adapting an augmented image based only on the produced signals.
There is also provided, in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a system for adaptive augmented or virtual reality which includes at least one non-radiating sensor, mountable on at least one part of a body, for detecting body movements and producing signals related to the body movements, a processor configured to receive the signals and generate an image which is adapted according to the detected body movements, and a display for displaying the generated and adapted images. The system provides closed-loop biofeedback for adaptation of body movements.
There is also provided, in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for treating a movement disorder. The apparatus includes at least one sensor, mountable on a body, for detecting body movements and producing signals related to the body movements, and a processor configured to receive the signals and generate an image, wherein the generated image is adapted according to the detected body movements.
There is also provided, in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a system and method for reducing involuntary movement artifacts from a signal, including a voluntary movement processor for filtering a voluntary movement signal representative of a voluntary movement having involuntary movements therein, an adaptive involuntary movement processor for adaptively filtering a vertical motion signal, and a subtractor for subtracting the involuntary movements from the voluntary movement signal to produce a reduced artifact signal. The adaptive involuntary movement processor adapts its processing using the reduced artifact signal.
Involuntary movement may include tremor or other unwanted movements. Voluntary movement may include walking or other full body movements such as turning, running, etc.
There is also provided, in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a method for interaction of an image with body movement, including the steps of providing an image to a person, receiving signals related to movements of the person, adapting the image according to the received signals, and providing the adapted image to the person, wherein the adapted image enables the person to adjust body movements.
The steps may be performed repeatedly so as to provide continuous assistance of body movement. The image may be virtual or augmented. Interaction may include therapy, recreational activities (sports, sex, etc.) or physical assistance.
There is also provided, in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a method for treating a movement disorder, including the steps of providing an image to a person, receiving at least one signal from the person, filtering unwanted noise from the signal, adapting the image based on the received and filtered signal, and providing the adapted image to the person, wherein the adapted image enables the person to adjust body movements.
There may be, for example, two signals received from the personxe2x80x94one from the head and one from the body. The step of filtering may be accomplished using a filtering unit having an adaptive filtering element. The method may also include the step of measuring a walking parameter.